Hinata
Hinata '''「日向」is the main male protagonist and secondary protagonist overall of the manga series Bloody Cross. He is half angel, half human. Appearance Hinata is a very handsome and very attractive young man,he is very tall individual, with a strange, red mark clearly visible on his neck.. He has slightly long, maroon hair, golden eyes, and is always seen wearing a heavy, grey coat, with black fur at the top. Personality Hinata's shown having a really joking and humorous personality most of the time. Due to the stress of wanting to remove his curse from his body, he's covered it up by fooling around and making offensive jokes to those around him. This often puts him at odds with Tsukimiya, who always gets pissed at him and beats him up, unable to decipher if he's a friend or foe at times. History During Hinata's birth he was given the half blood's curse. In Volume 7, Chapter 56, it is explained that even though he was born to human parents, he was given the half blood's curse because he is a pure blood angel reincarnated in a human body through the use of a spell. Plot Hinata is first seen at some unknown location, shortly after he apparently dispatched single handily quite a few dummies who he thought were full blooded Demons, whom he wanted to use to get information about a relic. Angry that the keeps falling for this dummy trick several times, he laments how he underestimated someone named "Brass." He also claims that he doesn't know if he can take on a full blooded demon on his own, but that he still has to do it anyways. Hinata then hears a noise and questions what it is. When nobody answers, he fires a blast of magic at it, and ends up hitting Tsukimiya. Tsukimiya calls him a brute and then mentions Brass, peaking his interest. He asks her if she's an Angel hunting Brass, and she responds by saying to stay away from him, because he's her pray. Hinata then introduces himself as a full Angel, and claims that he wants them to work together to hunt Brass. However, Tsukimiya refuses, claiming that, as a half Vampire, she can sense lies, and she doesn't trust him at all. She then proceeds to leave, telling him not to get in her way. Before she can get away, however, both of them feel a strong demonic presents coming their way. Hinata fires some tracking spell at the direction it's coming from, but still appears to have trouble tracking it. He tells Tsukimiya this, but she still refuses to cooperate with him. She then falls to the ground due to the pain that her curse is causing her. The two of them then flee to inside of a building so that Tsukimiya can rest up. Hinata explains that his spell is currently tracking Brass's location, so they can move out when that's been completed. Tsukimiya questions why he's helping her when she still doesn't trust him, and he explains that he's trying to earn her trust. To do that, he'll even nurse her back to health if she collapses. When Tsukimiya brings up her ability to detect lies, Hinata throws her down and instructs her to worry about herself. He informs her that she'd stand no chance against a pure blood in her current state, so they should work together to do it. She then shows Hinata the half blood curse on her left breast, and explains the conditions of the curse to her. She says that God cannot forgive an Angel who would choose to bread with a Demon, and therefore their offspring is branded with this curse at birth. She explains that, in order to live, she has to drink pure blood demon blood before she turns 18, and she has little time left. Understanding now, Hinata attempts to examine the curse himself to see if he can remove it for her. He first licks the mark on her breast, giving him an embarrassed look out of Tsukimiya, but then he casts a spell on it, which is supposed to get rid of the pain, at least temporarily, causing Tsukimiya to thank him. The two of them have some more humorous banter, which involves Hinata calling Tsukimiya cute. After that Tsukimiya does agree to work with Hinata after all, in order to show her gratitude to him. Tsukimiya and Hinata then head inside of a certain building, Hinata noting that there's lots of Angel bones, probably form Angels that were eaten by Brass, Tsukimiya also noticing the remains of wandering souls corrupted by hatred. The two of them are then largely surprised by the arrival of Brass, who criticizes them for criticizing him about his "cute possessions" as he puts it, after he invited them to that building. When Brass says he'll make them his food as compensation, Hinata responds by saying that he too must atone for his sins for being a man eater. Tsukimiya and Brass then begin a short battle, involving Brass summoning dead skeletons back to life to fight for him, and Tsukimiya drawing her sword and using it against him in combat. When it looks like Brass is about to get the upper hand int he fight, Tsukimiya turns the tables on him by using her blood that he spills to fight him, causing serious damage to him. The battle led up to Brass launching a finishing blow to Tsukimiya, but Hinata jumped in to take the blow to save her, at the dangerous risk of his own life. What he really did, however, was launch a double body spell, creating two of himself, so he could save Tsukimiya and still live himself. In the end, Tsukimiya uses her blood control to rip Brass apart, finally killing him. When Tsukimiya went in to drink Brass's blood, she fell to the ground in pain. Hinata apologized to her, revealing that his true intentions were to take Brass's blood for himself, due to him also being a half blood. Before Tsukimiya dies she convinces Hinata to kiss her. However, this was just a trick. When they kiss, she drank his blood, and thus drank Brass's demon blood inside of him. Unfortunately, the mark rejected the already used demon blood she drank, and what's worse, the mark divided between the two of them, so they both still have their curses now. While Hinata appears to be oddly optimistic about the situation, Tsukimiya hates it, claiming that it doesn't seem like they'll live for much longer. Hinata is next seen spying on Tsukimiya at some other location, who notices it and fires some magic at him. Hinata reveals that he's also searching for God's Prophecy Book just like Tsukimiya top remove his own Half Blood's Curse. He tries to pump information on it's whereabouts out of Tsukimiya, but she refuses, claiming that she won't give away vital information like that to an enemy. Tsukimiya then tries to leave, claiming that she still his to find the "key" to the Prophecy Book before she's able to use it. Then, Hinata decides to make a deal with her. If she worked with him, she could lead him to the Prophecy Book, and he'd lead her to the Key to the Prophecy Book, and then they'd both split the power so they could remove both their curses. Hinata explains that God's Prophecy Book is, simply put, a book with God's power, which everyone from angels, demons, half breads, and fallen angels are seeking for their own usages and purposes. Due to this, he criticizes Tsukimiya for wanting to go by herself, but he wont' stop her if she really wants to do something so foolish. Both Tsukimiya and Hinata are next seen at some Church which they believe should hopefully hold the Prophecy Book due to the information found in the previous demon's blood. As soon as they enter the Church, Hinata gets extremely worried because he notices that the half blood's curse is currently cording away at them, which is a bad sign. After Tsukimiya scolds him for saying things so ominous, Hinata laments that all they need to do is find the Prophecy Book in order for everything to be well. Due to her being able to sense lies, Tsukimiya soon comes out and says that Hinata plans on taking the Prophecy Book for himself and leaving her trapped inside of this Church, which he promptly denies. Tsukimiya then asks him one last time if he plans on sharing the power of the Prophecy Book with her, which he says yes to. She the laments to herself that she can still sense his lies, and that she herself also plans on monopolizing God's Power for herself. They're next seen going down into some corridor which is supposed to contain the Prophecy Book. Due to how difficult it is to find the book Hinata asks her if she thinks it's beneficial to cooperate with him after all, in which Tsukimiya responds by asking him if he thinks he'll ever regret getting in her way. She also says that, although teaming up with him to remove the curse hasn't yet become a handicap, she'll be thrilled to see him finally prove himself to her. Hinata then asks her if she'll kiss him if they succeed, and Tsukimiya comically says she doesn't see any value in that, and all he should really care about is the trophy of God's Power. The two of them then came across a female demon who already possessed the Prophecy Book before they could get to it. She asks them if they're angels, and claims that they smell like Angels, with something else mixed in. She then realizes that they're mixed blood instead of full Angels, and claims she's never actually seen one in person before. Tsukimiya then orders her to hand over the Prophecy Book, and she refuses, stating her name as Momose, saying she wants to play a game with them. A brief battle then commences between Hinata and Tsukimiya against Momose, Hinata launches an attack called "Cross: Random Fire" which sends a gigantic wave of fire at Momose. At the end of the fight Tsukimiya appears behind Momose, grabs the Prophecy Book, and then prepares to finally kill her. Before she can, however, Momose wraps her up in a shadow technique and tosses her straight through a nearby wall. Afterwards, due to her blood being split, Tsukimiya begins to use it as a weapon, criticizing Momose for spilling a half vampire's blood. However, she's still attacked by Momose from behind, bringing her to her knees right away, Momose taunting her, claiming that even though she's a blood sucking vampire, she can still be killed. Tsukimiya, realizing that Momose controls shadows, is saved by Hinata, but Momose escapes into those very shadows, which Tsukimiya informs Hinata about. After Tsukimiya confirms that the Prophecy Book is ok, Hinata hugs her around her neck. When Tsukimiya asks what he's doing, Hinata takes his arm off her and just smiles, claiming that he just wants to hold onto the Prophecy Book. Tsukimiya then shows her remaining concern about them sharing the book's power, and Hinata retorts by saying that the fact that he hasn't killed her yet is proof of their cooperation. They're then surprised by Momose who returns to the fight. She quickly steals the Prophecy Book back from them once again, and the three of them enter into a brief battle once again. Tsukimiya uses a technique known as Blood Skewer , which appears to impale Momose from all ends, angels, and sides. After believing they've killed Momose, the two of them begin talking about finding the Key. Tsukimiya asks what Hinata said would happen if they cooperate, and Hinata responds that they would kiss. So then, Tsukimiya pulls him in for that kiss. They kiss again. After they're done kissing, Hinata realizes that the Prophecy Book is gone, and Tsukimiya reveals that she took it, who then attempts to force Hinata to tell her where the Key to the Prophecy Book is located at. Hinata then reveals that, when they kissed, he cast a curse spell upon her through the mouth to prevent her from weaponizing her blood. He knocks Tsukimiya across the room and grabs the Prophecy Book, after which pins her down, stating that he puts his own survival above everything else, even her survival, as he holds her down, believing that she feels the same way. Hinata and Tsukimiya are suddenly in extraordinary pain due to their curses corroding away at them. Tsukimiya once again attempts to to force Hinata to reveal the whereabouts of the key, who once again refuses, not feeling threatened by her at all. Tsukimiya then sucks his blood and obtains the information that way, confirming that she indeed will do anything to survive, just like him. Momose then returns to the battlefield again and uses a sword to stab through Tsukimiya's back and Hinata's front at the same time, surprising them. She then continues to taunt them about being half bloods, calling them vulgar and barbaric. She then tries to force Tsukimiya to give up the Prophecy Book, who comically refuses. Hinata, agreeing with her, then appears behind Momose and brutally attack s her. Momose, who lives and puts Hinata back down again, claims that they should be more grateful, as she's only allowing them to live. When Tsukimiya asks why that is, Momose says that she wants them to die with regret more intense than this. She also says that her objective in the first place wasn't to steal the Prophecy Book, but instead to defile the power of God so that angels can't use it anymore. Before she can however, she's stabbed in the back by Tsuzuki, who supposedly kills her, and then takes the Prophecy Book and purifies all of the defilement that Momose does to it, leaving Tsukimiya wondering if he's an enemy or not. Noticing him using purification, a power that is unforgiving to anything Human, Demon, or Half Bread, both Tsukimiya and Hinata realizes that he is indeed an Angel, but also that the Curse Brand Corrosion is beginning to fade, at least for the time being. Hinata notes that the corrosion ended due to the Prophecy Book's power, which is resonating within the Angel. In addition, he's able to use the book's power without even using the Key, which is proof that he's a true Angel. Tsuzuki then turns around, points his sword at them, and gives them one of two choices: Either tell him where the Key is located at, or die at his hands. Tsuzuki decides to give them time and leaves, but appears to have tabs on them at all times. Naturally, Tsukimiya and Hinata aren't too keen on being ordered around by a pure blood Angel, (especially since they don't have much time left), but realize that, at least for the time being, they have to do what he tells them. Hinata and Tsukimiya then begin to fight again, with Tsukimiya claiming that she doesn't like being forced to do things for others, and Hinata then ridiculing her for spending time with him. He also says that two people bearing the same hardships should be nicer to each other, and then proceeds to kiss her once again. Tsukimiya retorts by saying that the two of them are competing which is why she can't survive if she works with him and Hinata, although saying that was a very harsh thing to say, says that she does have a point in that matter. As the two continues they locate the Key, which is at the nearby church. As they enter Tsukimiya laments how pissed she is that they'll have to hand over the Key to that angel, referring to Tsuzuki. She then has a flashback of Tsuzuki asking them to get the key. When Tsukimiya asks him if he knows where they key is even at, he says he does due to Hinata telling him, and then makes a joke about making the two of them fight for the Key itself. Hinata and Tsukimiya engage in some more arguing, but Hanamura stops them by shooting his gun at them, and Tsuzuki berates them for it. Tsuzuki got them to work together to look for the Key in the end by saying that whoever gets the key for him first will have their curse erased, but the catch is that they'll have to fight to the death after they acquire it; that will please him. Once they get closer to the Key, the two of them begin to seriously fight once again. Hinata uses an ability called Shin Wheel: Box of Annihilation', and after Tsukimiya dodges it uses the attack '''Extreme Piercing', which is a curse of his. Just when it looks like Tsukimiya's about to loose she retaliates almost successfully, but it then shot by Hanamura, who was spying on them in a hidden location. Revealing their partnership, Tsuzuki then orders Hinata to make the key appear, which he does, by using the technique God's Key Materialize with the chant At the Promised Place for the Promised Reason Open God's Realm. When he gets the Key, Hanamura shoots him in the chest, revealing that they were planning on betraying him and Tsukimiya all along. When Hanamura is about to lay the finishing blow, Hinata reveals that he's just a dummy, and cleverly retaliates toward Hanamura, pissed off. After that Tsukimiya reveals her presence, alive, back at Tsuzuki's place, holding her sword to his head. Hinata then leaves Hanamura defeated, (but not dead), and Tsukimiya leaves Tsuzuki, taking the Prophecy Book with her; in the epilogue of the chapter, the two of them reunite once again, completely intending to break their curses. Abilities Spell Casting: Being an Angel, Hinata is shown being a prominent spell caster, in the area of tracking spells, sealing spells, and general attacking spells. *'Double Body Spell': This is a spell that Hinata uses, which allows him to create two of himself. He uses this during his fight with Brass to save Tsukimiya by taking the hit for her, so that he doesn't die from it himself. *'Initiate '''is a magic technique which Hinata is able to launch, which has the ability to confirm the distance and direction of any object that he wants to; in his case, he used it to attempt to locate the Prophecy Book, with much favorable results. *'Basic Magic Squire': This is a standard spell which Hinata can cast, which sends a gigantic magical blast at his enemies; he uses it on Momose. *'Moonlight Shadow Sweep''' is a standard offensive technique used by Hinata to attack and damage his enemies. *'Light Purification' is a technique that Hinata's able to use to purify things. He attempted to use it to purify the Prophecy Book; however, due to it not working it's clearly much weaker than the standard Purification Technique used by Angels. *'Shin Wheel: Box of Annihilation' is a technique which allows Hinata to summon a gigantic, skull faced beast behind the enemy to attack them with. Although it's huge, it's also extremely slow, making it very easy to dodge. *'God's Key Materialize' is the technique that Hinata used inside of the Church to summon the Key to the Prophecy Book. It's activated by the chant "At the Promised Place for the Promised Reason Open God's Realm." Category:Character Category:Male Category:Angel Vampire Hybird Category:Protagonist Category:Tsuzuki's Group Category:Half Bloods